


Liet's Origins

by Orielyn



Series: Liet's Origins [1]
Category: TWWM - Fandom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-29 11:44:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20796107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orielyn/pseuds/Orielyn
Summary: The story of how Liet came from a humble bog turtle to that of a plant spirit.





	Liet's Origins

Within a small clearing in the heart of the Blackwater Fen, dirt was flying through the air as if a mole was hot in pursuit of an earthworm. Though, from the lack of height and how low to the ground the dirt scattered it was questionable.

The dirt being flung was from a mother Bog Turtle that was busying herself with the necessary arrangements in order to create a nest for her eggs. She knew she was close to the time of laying and needed to hurry if her eggs were to stand a chance in the Fen. The mother turtle knew the Blackwater Fen wasn't the most hospitable of hosts when it came to her species but her whole life had been spent in this Fen and her mother's before her and her mother's mother before her.

The dirt flinging came to a slow halt as the mother turtle had found the soft, warm, sandy bedding beneath the peat soil. If she could have smiled one would have graced her scaly lips with joy, but the tilting of her head and the slight nod she gave would have to settle for the joy she felt in her hard work she had already completed. But she knew the hardest part would be settling within the nest to lay for the next few hours and with the hopes of not being found by a predator of her kind.

Night came quickly within the Blackwater Fen as the thick trees and grasses cast shadows upon the murky floors of the Fen. The mother bog turtle was grateful for the moonless night as she set to work in laying her small clutch of about fifteen. The work would be hard, painful in some points, but the end result would be her greatest accomplish for in the next seventy days or so her babies would come forth to take the Blackwater Fen by storm.

With the night coming to a close with the crescendo of crickets chirping their finale notes to the dying night, the bog turtle mother would begin burying her eggs to give them the warmth needed in order to make them grow. When her business was finished she would scuttle away from the nest, never to return to it as it was the way of her species. Though, for this mother turtle she would never see her children grow nor run into them as she would meet her fate within the next few days.

After the death of their mother, of which they would never know, the hatchling bog turtles would indeed hatch within the seventy days and emerge from their sandy nest's depths to find the wide world of the Blackwater Fen. To some it would be a whole new, scary place of wonder; for others it would be their gate way to the afterlife as many would not survive the first few months.

But for one hatchling who had battled for several hours with the leathery prison of her egg shell, she would emerge to find the Fen a place of adventure. She would come forth into the Blackwater Fen with a fighting spirit and the will to survive in the harsh world in which her mother had born her forth.

She was a small hatchling, a runt of sorts for her species. She was about four inches in length with a dark brown hued shelling; small, light, yellow and orange spots dotted her shelling-giving the feel of autumn leaves scattered about to the four winds. The spots upon her shell matched the orange hued patches on both the left and right sides of her head; part of the patches even dipping down along her jaw line as if she had bit into a berry and the juice had stained her jaw line. Her eyes were a brilliant red, very unusual for her sex and species, with the ability to miss almost nothing around her surroundings and her being. The hooked like beak that came to form a heart when her mouth closed was ready to break into any berries or small bugs she came across as she ventured forth into her new home.

This new female bog turtle, whom was not unlike her mother, was going to make the same trek in the steps of her mother; even if she had never known her mother. But for now within the first rays of sunlight as it came over the tall, silhouettes of the forest trees she would settle for finding a fallen log to settle upon to bask in the growing warmth of the welcoming Sun. For this day, she was hungry and ready for something to eat.

For many days this was the way of the new bog turtle. She would wake from her hiding place of moss, damp leaf bedding, and the musky smell that had come to comfort her to explore the Blackwater Fen. She had learned, by many mistakes, of many of the species that called the Fen home; from the soft spoken deer to the loud Spring Peepers that enjoyed chirping their many songs and notes. She had learned of the few species that could harm her such as the green snake. Though, not many large species of predators lived within the heart of the Blackwater Fen, the female bog turtle knew she could never be too careful within the murky waters and banks. She had seen, time and time again, many of her kind go missing within the depths to never return. It was a haunt for her in this form and one she listened to with all her soul.

But even the most careful are not always able to escape fate that Life brings. For the bog female turtle this would be the case in early spring when newly born hatchlings would emerge to fight their own battles and wars within the Fen. This spring would bring a new "alien" to her happy home; one in which she had never seen before.

These "aliens" were bizarre in every sense of the word. They didn't make any sense to the bog turtle. They walked on only two legs, not unlike birds, but they held no feathers. In fact they were completely hairless and featherless; instead they seemed to mask themselves in odd pieces of something. She wasn't exactly sure what but she was curious of these strange "aliens" and wanted to learn more of them as she had with so many other species.

One evening she would stumble on the edge of one of the camps of these "aliens." The curious side of her was screaming with excitement, and with the excitement she felt she ignored the true instincts of her wild animal side that was floored with the danger this camp gave off. She wandered into the camp, choosing to stay close to the weird dwellings these "aliens" had set up in a small circle around a burning fire. The fire really excited her as she had never known a fire to stay in one place and just burn. Fires, from what she had learned in her home, would move and devour all its lapping tongues could reach.

She froze when the odd dwelling she was by began to move. At first she figured it was the wind but she knew there was no wind blowing. It hadn't blown since this morning when she had settled for several nice juicy berries for breakfast. No her fears were realized that it was indeed one of the "aliens" moving from within the dwelling. She curled her head, legs, and chunky tail within her shell as her bright crimson eyes watched the "alien."

It seemed to manifest from nowhere as it appeared from the front of the dwelling. The "alien" was pulling a bright yellow material, or maybe it was skin for all she knew, over its head as it walked over to the fire to place several more pieces of kindle within the lapping tongues of the flames. For the bog female turtle it would appear strange but for these "aliens" it was a normal habit.

As she finally had her fill of these strange creatures, with their weird skin like issues and having to place more upon their already hairless and featherless bodies; it was a nightmare she would have for many moons if she didn't leave now-and she knew this. With her instincts finally being able to take control once more, the female turtle started her slow escape but it wasn't enough before the eyes of the "aliens" landed upon her. She froze when she felt the vibrations of footsteps coming her way. Everything in her being screamed with rage for her to move, but there was no way she was moving. She wasn't fast enough like the dragonflies or the deer within the Fen to escape. It seemed to she had sealed her own fate with having visited this strange place.

She wanted to curse herself, if her species had known such a language, but instead she turned as two pairs of hands started to come towards her. She opened her mouth as she let out a hiss in warning. If the "alien" didn't listen she was more than willing to bite them. She wasn't about to go down with a fight. The hands moved closer as the "alien" seemed to speak as more gathered behind the "alien" that was now closer and was inching towards picking her up, or worse kill her. Neither were an option she wanted and she wasn't about to let them do it.

But to her dismay the vibrations of more footsteps behind her caused her to whirl around, in almost slow motion, to find more had come to circle her. It was a nightmare now, one in which she could not wake. Her crimson eyes grew wide as she felt hands of the "alien" slide over her shelling and pick her up. Her feet on instinct started to crawl in the air with the need to escape.

This wasn't happening! This wasn't happening!

Her legs failed in the open air as the "alien" stood to its full height and for the turtle it was almost as if having climbed the tallest tree within the Blackwater Fen. She knew she was finished and it was at the mercy of some unknown being that her kind had never seen within the Fen before. When she was turned around, her crimson eyes met large brown hued ones. She was taken aback by this as within those orbs there was no malice intent or baring fangs as she was used to when a wild dog would find its way into the heart of the Blackwater Fen. No the orbs her own looked within shown a curious nature, almost childlike. It brought on more fear than it should have for the young turtle but at this point there was nothing left to feel but fear.

In the next few minutes, what would happen would surprise the young female bog turtle; she was carried to the edge of the camp where her nightmare journey had begun and set back down on the peat soil grounds. She would curl within her shelling as she wanted nothing more than to hide; but the pushing of the "alien's" foot would cause her to uncurl and start to scuttle away at a speed she didn't think possible for her kind.

With surprise from her own being she would turn her head slightly to see if the "aliens" were following her, only she would find they had stayed in their little circle dwelling area. Her heart would settle its beating and her instincts would start to calm as she crawled deeper within the Blackwater Fen. It was a day she never wanted to relive as long as she lived. Little did she know that it would not be the last time she would see these "aliens."


End file.
